onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 670
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Dragon Claw Strikes! Lucy's Intimidating Attack!" is the 670th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Leo prepares to plant the Tatababasco grape in Sugar's bowl, but is stopped by Robin after she sees how dangerous Trebol is. At the Colosseum, Jesus Burgess earns the ire of the audience when he indiscriminately attacks the audience while fighting the Fighting Fish. The Fighting Fish with the prize attacks Rebecca but misses, and Lucy gets on the fish. Diamante attacks Lucy but broke his sword against the latter's pipe. Jesus then attacks, but Lucy destroys his elbow guard, while Diamante notices the change in Lucy's fighting style. Inside the harbor lift, Lao G stumbles upon Thunder Soldier's squad and prevents them from reaching Doflamingo. And inside the palace, Kin'emon disguises himself to elude the Donquixote Pirates while Zoro has Luffy and Viola move on while he fights Pica. Long Summary Trebol notices a fly, and using his devil fruit powers, he shoots the fly with enough force to knock it through the wall of the officer tower. This scares all the dwarves, but Leo boasts that even if he can hit a fly, he will not be able to hit him, and runs towards the tower. As the other dwarves and Usopp cheer Leo on, Robin stops him. At the Colosseum, as a fighting fish jumps towards him, rather than dodging them Burgess attacks them back with his Surge Elbow causing the fish to crash into one side of the Colosseum. The Colosseum workers order for stretchers for the audience who were injured by the fish and tell Burgess not to injure the audience but he simply laughs it off while the rest of the audience look on in shock. Then the Fighting fish with the Mera Mera no Mi on its back charges towards the contestants in the ring. As it rushes towards Rebecca, Sabo quickly tries to get a hold of the crate containing the Mera Mera no Mi. Diamante assuming that the person under the disguise of Lucy is Luffy and attacks him to prevent him from gaining possession of the crate containing the Mera Mera no Mi. However Sabo breaks Diamante's weapon with his pipe. Burgess attempts to take advantage of the opportunity and take down both of them at the same time. As Burgess takes his stance to prepare for his Surge Elbow, Sabo prepares to take the attack head-on with his Dragon Claw. He reinforces his attack with Busoshoku Haki and clashes with Burgess. Much to everyone's surprise, Burgess's gauntlet shatters due to the force of the collision. Diamante however, realizes the difference between Luffy's and Sabo's fighting style and begins to doubt whether Lucy really is Luffy. Upon seeing the abilities of the other finalists, Rebecca begins to doubt her own strength, but after recalling the words of Thunder Soldier and Acilia she resolves to fight with killing intent, and charges at Diamante with her sword drawn. In the lift, Thunder Soldier defeats the last of Doflamingo's underlings, but the dwarves are surprised to hear one other voice. Lao G reveals himself, them darts forward and beats the soldier into the wall with one blow. Kabu tries to come to the aid of his commander but is easily beaten by Lao G after the latter puts on his glasses to see his tiny assailant. As the dwarves express shock at the presence of an officer in the lift, Lao G explains that he intended to go to the Toy House, but ended up taking the lift down to the trade port instead. He affirms his stance as protecting the Toy House and refuses to let them in. However, Thunder Soldier suggests otherwise. The scene moves to the Rampart Tower B-1, where Luffy is seen to have used Gomu Gomu no Fusen to protect Zoro and Viola after Pica smashed the walls together. After Zoro destroys the walls around them, Luffy and Zoro struggle against Pica to no avail. In the Rampart Tower B-2, Kin'emon is knocked over, and gets up to see the walls and stairs around him are warped. Upon seeing that the stairs now lead upwards, Wicca expresses a sigh of relief, telling Kin'emon that they need to go up to reach the lift to the Toy House below, and berating him for refusing to listen up until now. When she remarks on the security in the palace, Kin'emon places a rock on his head and transforms into a grinning, evil figure. At the Toy House, Marines go flying as a result of Franky's attack. Bastille grows impatient, and sends a flying slash at him. Dellinger arrives at the scene, to see Franky emerge unharmed and send a Coup de Vent back at the vice admiral. Senor Pink comments on the incompetence of the Marines, and Dellinger grows eager to fight, but Senor Pink tells him to be careful because of how perverted he is. Back with Luffy's group, Pica reforms his stone statue and blocks their path with a wall. Zoro destroys it and tells Luffy and Viola to move on, saying he will fight Pica alone. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **After Trebol shot the fly, Usopp was terrified at how Trebol also shot a hole through the wall. **The finalists and Diamante defending themselves from a Fighting Fish attack. **After seeing Lucy countering Burgess' attack, Rebecca comes to the realization that she needs to attack in order to win. **The moment Lao G starts his confrontation with Thunder Soldier and his dwarf group is shown. **While Pica battles Luffy's group, Kin'emon was hampered by the palace shifting and Wicca explained to him how to get to the Toy House. **The moment Kin'emon puts on the Doflamingo disguise is shown. **Bastille attacks Franky, who retaliates with Coup de Vent. **Dellinger arriving at the Toy House is shown. *The anime shows how Luffy, Zoro, and Viola survived. In addition, the anime shows Luffy and Zoro attacking Pica several times before Zoro decided to face Pica alone. **Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to save himself and the others from getting crushed and Zoro cuts their way out. Site Navigation